


Step Out Of The Sun If You Keep Getting Burned

by FatherIimaginedyoutaller



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs Love, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, Dear Evan Hansen References, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller
Summary: The family makes fun of Damian's interests, Carrie consoles him.
Relationships: Carrie Kelley & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Step Out Of The Sun If You Keep Getting Burned

**Author's Note:**

> What's that? A fic of my comfort chracter going through the same shit I did as a child cause that's the only way that I know how to process what happened to me? Uh... yes please!

“Master Timothy, how many times have I told you not to leave your books lying around?”

Damian smirked to himself as he continued to skew through the pages of his novel, it wasn’t everyday that his older brother got scolded at by their grandfather, and that would have been the end of it if it wasn’t for Tim’s next words.

“That’s not my book, Alfred”

And that wasn’t still enough to grab Damian’s attention but it did erase the smile off his face, typical. Although it was the next words that made the boy drop his book.

“Is it? And who else would have a copy of “Dear Evan Hansen, The Book Based on the Musical”

Damian’s body froze in its entirety as he looked up and watched the scene between Alfred and Tim. Stupid. Imbecile, He should have known better than leaving that damn book lying around. He scrambled his brain trying to look for a scapegoat.

Damian coughed “It’s probably Todd’s” 

Tim and Alfred turned around and looked at him, his sibling stared at him for a minute squinting and then his eyes widened.

“Oh shit...It’s yours”

Damian frowned, keeping his facade.“Excuse me?”

Tim looked at Alfred again and snatched the book out of his hands. He agitated it until something fell off the book’s pages.

“Who else would have a kitten bookmark?” he said pointing at the piece of white paperboard covered in painted, pink cat paws.

Damian blushed and responded the only way he knew how: “-TT-”

Now it was Tim’s turn to smirk: “Never knew that you were a theater nerd”

“Being fond of musical theater is nothing to be ashamed of” Alfred intervened.

Damian looked down “Whatever”. Then he proceeded to walk past Tim and snatched the book out of his hands.

“Would love to hear you sing someday baby bat!” Tim yelled across the room as Damian walked upstairs, the boy had to restrain himself from beating his brother over the head with the book.

Later that night, so late that his father was out patrolling with Richard, Timothy, Cassandra, Duke and Stephanie, Damian enjoyed his night off, the boy, being sure that no one was awake at the moment, went to the living room where the piano was and sat on the instrument’s chair.

He cracked his knuckles and started playing the notes.

Damian’s fingers traced delicately across the piano, and he started to sing:

_ We start with stars in our eyes _

_ We start believing that we belong _

_ But every sun doesn’t rise _

_ And no one tell you where you went wrong _

“That’s beautiful”

Damian practically punched the keys in surprise, he turned around and saw his older brother, Jason with his arms crossed grinning.

“So the book was mine?” The man asked. Damian just kept staring at him in surprise.

By the end of the week the whole family had found out one way or another that Damian was a “Theater Nerd”, all thanks to Tim and Jason. Who seemed to be incapable of shutting their mouths off. The boy acted either indifferent to the secret being out or throwing daggers with his eyes to whoever dared to mention it. Although that didn’t stop anyone from making comments.

“I’m glad you have a new hobbie” His baba said over dinner. All his siblings snickered.

Damian looked at everyone and frowned, he pressed his knuckles so hard they almost bleed.

“You think it’s so funny don’t you?” he spat out “To be an outcast, to have every little ‘normal’ thing I do being made into a joke”

The laughter stopped. Damian kept going:

“You ask me to be a “normal kid” and you make fun of it, I act like I was raised to be and you make fun of it, well congratulations you’ve just killed every interest I had into doing anything at all. I hope you are all proud of yourselves”

And with that he left.

Damian found himself in his room throwing away all of his things, all of his sketches, his books and even his violin were now in the trash bin. He was in the middle of throwing his last interest when someone knocked on the door.

“Go away, whoever you are,” Damian said without looking up. “I do not wish to talk to you”

He heard the door opening, sighed, looked up and his eyes widened in shock: Carry Kelly, his former tutor turned secretary at Gotham Academy was standing in the doorway.

“Hello, Damian” she said smiling widely, so much it almost lit up the room.

“What are you doing here?” The boy asked.

“Your dad called me” she answered “He said you might want to talk to me,”

Damian frowned “I-

“What 's that?” Carrie asked, pointing at the bin “Why are you throwing away your stuff?”

Damian sighed and looked down, knowing he couldn’t lied to someone who was almost a sister to him “Because apparently I am not allowed to enjoy something without my family making a mock out of me”

The woman looked at him softly. Maybe Damian in the past would have interpreted that as pity but now he knew better.

“Family can be complicated” she said “My family didn’t liked that I choose theater as a career plan at first and I...I-

“What?” Damian asked.

Carrie rubbed her arm looking down and accommodated her glasses “I listened to them, I quit my dreams because of them”

Damian frowned “That’s ridiculous, how could you quit just because of what they said to you?”

“Sometimes hurts hit hard” She explained. 

The boy looked down, taking it all in, “My family isn’t like that, they support but they’re just...just”

“Yes?”

“They make me feel weird!” Damian admitted “They make me feel as if I can’t ‘have fun’ because of...because of how I was raised, because of how formal and strange I am, It’s like they constructed this imaginary version of me and that they hate me for it”

“They don’t hate you, Damian” Carrie said “But I understand what you mean, it’s hard to be different, but you have to know that you’re just as deserving of enjoying the things you love as much as anyone else”

That comment hit Damian hard, so hard that he in fact felt a little dumb for making such a big deal out of everything.

“Your family is clearly sorry for what they did” The woman said “But I think they did it out of ignorance instead of malice”

Damian nodded “Yes, they can be a little ignorant”

“Hey!” The boy and Carrie jumped a little and looked at the door, where Richard, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, Stephanie and Duke were standing.

The redhead laughed and so did Damian. 

“So I guess that means you forgive us? Dick asked.

“Yes, but with one condition” Damian said “You all will have to help me audition for the yearly school play”


End file.
